


Prompt 17: Palm Kiss

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: FUCK, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, but i dont edit, i switched pronouns of Hero at somepoint, its wordy, m/m is heavily implied as is most of my works., still don't know how to tag hero x villain posts, these are done as exercises not actual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Villain gets to work for a fundraising event. he's super excited but then he realizes he has to do the event with Hero. The game announcer keeps upping the stakes. can they both keep up?
Relationships: Hero & villain, hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Prompt 17: Palm Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hero's pronouns are he/they. I switch them around a lot.  
> i was going to reread this and state in the piece or just use one pronoun. but I completely forgot.  
> so it probably reads very choppy. i am sorry.

The big fundraiser was coming up for the super agencies. Villain was excited, nervous mixed with a dash of dread. He got to be part of an event! Hero was also part of the event. He had hoped to do something with fellow villains. He would have to tolerate Hero’s righteousness for a day. He would do anything for the villain agency but this was cutting it close. Welp. he would only have to interact with hero for part of the day. And he was told he wouldn’t be beat up by Hero or his fans.

Villain walked on to the stage as he was announced. He didn’t know what game they would be playing but he would win. Hero walked out and said some bullshit about how he will prevail or some shit. V tried not to listen to him. The host drummed up some enthusiasm leading to the game's announcement, “so we had some ideas of our own but we wanted to know what The People wanted.” Paused for dramatic effect and to bring up a visual of a poll. “Battleship, Connect Four, uno, a dance off. we heard you.” he gave a daring look out to the audience. “We decided on five rounds of varying things. because we love you.” he smirked to the audience cheering. He directed Hero and Villain to their seats at a table. “And before we get into this! of course we are going to make things interesting!” Villain and Hero froze. their eyes met. Fear. apparently neither of them was aware of this part.

The announcer did not see them or ignored them. “You can vote right now for what the winners get! We have a gold star sticker! Getting to punch the loser wherever! Getting to pie the loser! and as we hit fundraising goals through the event you can unlock new things for the winner to get to do.” Villain sagged in their chair. “I hope you don’t pick the punching one!” The announcer laughed at him and explained to the live and internet audience how to vote. 

“I thought you said losing wasn’t an option.” Hero said covering the mic and smirked. Was this a real conversation between them? He dropped his bravado act. “I thought we were doing silly games. id just rather not have punching as an option. that's hardly fair when you have super strength and i don't.” he shrugged. Hero nodded, “if they do pick it i will hold back. you know since today is about cooperating.” Villain was shocked. that was...a nice thing to do. And made villain very suspicious. 

Punching did end up winning. despite V’s best playing he lost the first round of Connect Four. if the checkers hadn't been greased he wouldn’t have accidentally slipped a piece in the wrong column. He had thought this was going to be an easy relaxing day of playing games. but no. of course not. at the end of the round, the two were called to the middle of the stage. Hero would get to punch him as the stage hands moved things in place for the next round of games. Hero brought his arm back and just as he released the punch he winked at V. which. V should have remembered that Hero said they were going to pull back. He flinched anyway. A gust of wind ghosted his face. He opened his eyes in alarm. to see Hero put out a single finger to boop him on the nose. well. shit. he did pull back. what luck.

The next two rounds went about the same. simple game with a dumb gimmick to make it harder. Villain won both! He went to punch Hero and weakly slapped his cheek. He grinned at him. hopefully he got the message that this was his way of holding back. V was feeling good about the last two rounds. At the beginning of the Fourth the announcer continued after revealing the game “We hit the next fundraising goal! a new choice for the supers when they win.And oh my!” Hero and Villain both turned to the screen behind them. It was the three previous choices with a new one on the bottom. The winner gets a kiss. “Now remember Hero,” the announcer chimed in. “You have to win this round to stay in the game. Villain if you win that's game!” boos and cheers came from the audience.

With their back turned to the audience, Hero covered his mic and whispered over to him “yikes. that's uh...they should have told us earlier.” he began chewing on his lip. V was also in shock, he covered his mic too, “yeah no shit! listen. it doesn’t say on the lips just like...on the hand. it's fine. don’t worry. I gotchu.” Hero still looked very concerned. V sighed. “tell you what. I’ll let you win.” Hero’s eyes widened. “i won’t kiss your face. i promise.” V uncovered his mic and turned to the audience playing into his evil persona, giving leering looks towards the Hero.

The loser kissing the winner did win. V rolled his eyes. He knew their mutual fan base was large but this was surprising. The game was tense. Villain had to balance playing with losing. He'd never done that before but it worked in the end. to Hero’s unease. they went to the middle of the stage. Hero shifted his weight back and forth while his hands fidgeted at chest level. V smiled at him and winked. he strutted up to Hero and gave him one long up and down look. he stepped in close, one hand on Hero’s wasit the other grabbed a hand that was fidgeting. he brought it to his face. he delicately kissed each knuckle then tenderly flipped his hand over and kissed his palm. 

he casually strolled back to his place to stand beside the host. Hero didn’t move. “what the hell was that?” mic on. V chuckled. “That was a kiss. to your palm,”He replied calmly. hero grabbed his hand at the wrist. “that was like five kisses! you cheated!” Hero sounded distressed. but V couldn’t figure out if it was the kiss in general or the tiny ones. He arched his brow, full on villain persona, “I'm sorry.” Then he grinned wickedly “Do you want me to do it again?” Hero blushed but didn’t say anything. he stalked to his chair for the next game. 

“There you have it folks! Wasn’t that something?! The game is tied 2-2. . Whoever wins this, wins today's game! and on top of that the loser has to give the winner a kiss! Who’d’ve thought this was going to be the outcome today?” the announcer explained the rules of the next game but V wasn’t listening. He covered his mic “I have a plan. I’ll let you win again.”He winked at Hero. He knew hero was looking at him but he didn’t nod or acknowledge the wink. 

Villain had thought the previous game was tense. This was the most tense game he had played. The only thing to compare it too was an actual fight. he was slightly sweaty and focused on just one thing, losing. Hero was obviously too nervous to give him even a small kiss on the hand. this was for the best. He would act hurt like his pride was deeply wounded. he did want to win but seeing Hero being uncomfortable on stage. because of the stupid kiss rule. that was a boundary to far. they were about to play the final round of the game when V slipped. literally. 

the round alarm went off. streamers came down. the announcer was speaking but Villain and Hero just sat there. Hero's face went from shocked to betrayal then to pleading as the announcer asked them to come to the middle of the stage. Villain was shocked. all the careful calculation of losing! he had to think fast. He sauntered over to where he was supposed to stand. The announcer cheerfully “Alright Villain! You won this years game! according to the rules, Hero! You must give them a kiss.” All eyes went to Hero.


End file.
